Early Morning Runs
by EmilyJade4499
Summary: Emily Prentiss has returned from London - again. When Spencer Reid feels something more than friendship for the woman, how will the two handle it? As Emily engages with Derek Morgan to save Spencer's relationship with Maeve, will it work? Or will it simply complicate the matter? *CLARIFICATION! This is Reid/Prentiss with a few bumps along the way!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's my new fic! This was a request by a reader who asked to remain anonymous. Also, I probably won't be updating as quickly as usual. Life doesn't stop for Fanfiction! Lol. But I promise there will be at least a chapter a week! (Unless there is an emergency, ie. death, sickness, etc.) Enjoy! And PLEASE PLEASE review!**

"Thanks again for helping me, Prentiss." Spencer Reid huffed, stopping outside the woman's condo. His t-shirt was soaked in sweat.

"No problem, kid." Emily Prentiss laughed, looking down at her sweat-free body. She'd agreed to help Reid get into better shape after he'd asked.

"The nerd life has not been kind to you, my friend." the woman chuckled, throwing her arm around him and leading him up to her condo.

"Hey! I'm not that outta shape!" Reid panted with mock offense.

"Reid, we only ran 2 miles..." she chided.

"Well, sorry! Not everyone can be the amazing Emily Prentiss!" he scoffed.

"Go shower, genius. You reek." Prentiss nodded towards a door as she kicked off her shoes.

"Fine!" he huffed, enjoying their joking manner.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you suddenly wanting to look like Morgan?" Prentiss asked, running a hand through her inky black hair. Reid impulsively reached out and fingered a few strands. They sat at her kitchen table, a cup of coffee for each of them. They had finished their run early and were wasting time before work.

"Are you going to grow it back out?" he wondered, dropping her hair when she stiffened. He was referring to the fact that her hair now fell only to her shoulders instead of down her back. She'd cut it short when she escaped the country, disguising herself from Doyle.

"I'm not sure. Do you think I should?" Prentiss stood and carried her coffee cup to the sink, rinsing it before slipping it into the dishwasher. Their was a fluidity to her movement - a sort of confidence.

"I think I like it both ways. Do you think you could give me a ride to work? It'd be pretty dumb for us to drive separate." Reid cocked an eyebrow at the woman, following suit with his own coffee cup.

"Sure." the two agents exited the woman's apartment, heading down the stairs hurriedly.

"So you didn't answer my question. Why do you suddenly want to be in such great shape? You're fit enough for your job..." Prentiss repeated, unlocking her car and slipping inside.

"Uhm... well, I... I kinda have someone.. you know..." Reid stammered, his eyes everywhere but Prentiss.

"A girlfriend? Spencer Reid has a girlfriend?" the other agent teased, drumming her fingers on the wheel as she pulled out of the lot.

"Yea... I guess. Her name's Maeve. And... well, she's never seen me." Reid sighed shakily. Emily had spent a few months in London as head of Interpol, but had missed her BAU family too much. The agent had returned to the US, happily accepting a job as a translator. She was still in the same building as the BAU, but now she had her own space. She had an office to herself and was still on many cases alongside her old team.

"Wait... you've never seen her? How long have you been talking to her? How'd you guys meet?" Emily bombarded the young man.

"No, I haven't ever seen her. But it doesn't really matter... I already think she's the most beautiful woman in the world." Reid whispered, staring at his hands.

"So how'd you meet her? Details, kid!" Emily smirked, noticing the boy's clear awkwardness.

"It's really complicated. Bottom line, she wants to meet in person and I'm... what if she doesn't like me, Emily?" Reid finally raised his eyes to look at the brunette, showing her exactly how afraid he was.

"Spencer... come on. If she can stand the statistics, you've got nothing to worry about. You're adorable." Emily offered, squeezing his knee gently as reassurance.

"Thanks..."

* * *

_Emily Prentiss: Hey._

_Reid: Hello._

_Emily Prentiss: What's up?_

_Reid: Reading._

_Emily Prentiss: What are you reading? (In order for conversation to work, you have to ask me what I'm doing, kid. LOL.)_

_Reid: Of Mice and Men._

_Reid: Sorry. What are you doing?_

_Emily Prentiss: One of my favorites. I'm sitting on the couch bored out of my mind._

_Reid: Sorry._

_Emily Prentiss: You suck at this, kid. This is when you offer to come over._

_Reid: I knew that. May I come over?_

_Emily Prentiss: Yes, you may._

_Reid: I'll be over in a few minutes then._

_Emily Prentiss: Mk. See you soon._

Prentiss rolled her eyes, tossing her iPhone onto the couch beside her. She flipped through channels, tapping her foot anxiously. She wasn't one to normally ask people over, yet - after their last case - she honestly couldn't stand being alone. Morgan wouldn't let her live down needing someone's presence. JJ would hover. Hotch was out of the question. Rossi was out with a new woman. Garcia would try to defuse the awkwardness with chatter. Reid... well, Reid was just Reid. He would leave her to her thoughts. He understood. Sometimes the presence of someone who you know cares about you... sometimes that gives you the feeling of safety - enough so that you could tackle the demons lurking in the shadows of your mind. The demons that threatened to overcome your entire being at any moment. A knock on her door drew her out of her thoughts - away from the dark place she teetered on the edge of.

"Wow. That was fast." Prentiss raised an eyebrow, opening the door.

"I live down the street, Emily..." Reid gave her a strange look as he stepped inside.

"Oh. Right."

"Is everything alright, Em...?" Reid slipped out of his shoes, leaving by the door.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well for starters, I just called you 'Em.' I'm lucky to get by with 'Emily' without you biting my head off...and you also let that slide. You thought I got here fast, when it took me 15 minutes to walk 2 blocks. You never lock your chain lock. We both know it's futile. Yet you just did. Even when we run in the mornings, you don't allow yourself to be around me in anything less than pants and a t-shirt..." Reid trailed off, stretching his arm out to brush his fingertips across the sliver of Prentiss' pale stomach which was visible between her grey boy shorts and her thin strapped, red tank top.

"I... I'm sorry, Reid. I guess I'm just a little out of it." the woman attempted to shrug it off, shifting her weight backwards slightly, out of the reach of Reid's fingers.

"I know you, Prentiss. Something's bothering you... We don't have to talk about it." Reid settled himself on Emily's couch, eyeing the agent. She looked tired, worn. Her usual youthful glow was gone, replaced by something Reid couldn't describe. Her usual sleek black hair was tied into a ball atop her head, giving it a matted appearance. Her soft cinnamon orbs were gone. In there place was a hard pool of mud, accentuated by dark circles beneath them.

"I just got too personal without last case. That's all." the woman slid down on the other side of the couch, drawing her knees up.

"Do you mind if I make some tea?" the young man asked her, resting his hand on her knee.

"I'll help you." Emily gave a small smile, which looked more like a grimace.

"Nah. I got it. Why don't you pick a movie?" Reid suggested, rising and moving toward the bar which separated her kitchen from the living room.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

*Spencer Reid's POV*

I relax against Emily's couch, hearing her breathing deeply beside me. She'd dozed off a few moments ago, her head resting on my shoulder. The hot mug in my hands is relaxing, as is the aroma the tea emits. I like Emily's apartment. The light walls give it an open appearance. A large painting of Paris hung over a fireplace on the far wall. An entire wall was lined with shelves, all occupied by books except for the bottom shelf against the right wall, which held her small movie collection. A small whimper from beside snaps me away from my thoughts. Emily frowns in her sleep slightly, moving against my arm. I reach out and gently move her hair back, careful not to wake her. The gesture seems to calm her, the frown fading back into indifference. I stand and pick her mug up off the coffee table, moving to the kitchen. I run water in the mugs, rinsing them before I sit them in her dishwasher.

"Spencer?" I spin around on my heel, staring at the woman staring in the doorway. Her brown eyes are wide and her shoulders glisten with sweat.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, even though I know the answer.

"Just a nightmare." I can see she's shaking, even though I'm across the room. Without thinking, I cross the room and pull her into my arms. She relaxes for a few moments before I feel her body become rigid underneath me. I step back awkwardly.

"Thanks, Reid."

"No problem, Prentiss. Tell you what, why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you some tea? I probably need to be going soon anyways." I sigh, moving to pull out another mug. She nods and I know she's upset. What I wouldn't give to...

_No. Stop it, Spencer. You're in love with Maeve. She's the only person you care about. _I scold myself. I drop the teabag into steaming hot water, giving it a few moments. A couple spoonfuls of honey and her tea's complete. I carry the tea up the stairs to where I'd noticed her bedroom was before. She's laying under the sheets, curled up into a ball. A smile splits across her face when she sees me. God I love that smile.

"Thanks." She murmurs, inhaling the aroma deeply.

"I'm gonna go ahead and head home, Emily. That okay?" I ask.

"Of course. Thanks for coming over, Spencer."

* * *

"Come on, kid!" Emily laughs, her black hair tumbling down her back. The ache in my lungs let her move ahead of me.

"Emily! I- I gotta breathe!" I gasp, as I slow from a sprint to simply a jog. She laughs, slowing down for me. I stay behind her, automatically allowing my eyes to roam over her. Her pale arms and shoulders are toned, resembling chiseled marble. The tight grey tanktop hugs her tightly waist, sweat forming a dark spot on either side of her lower spine. Black yoga pants hug her hips, moving around ass as she runs. It is not an unknown fact that Emily Prentiss is beautiful.

_MAEVE!_ My brain screams, causing me to stumble. Her laughter from above me makes me smile.

"You alright, kid?" She asks between laughs as I push myself to my feet.

"Yea. Just tired. That's all." I murmur, brushing the dust from my chest.

"You tired, baby?" she pouts. Even though I'm highly aware of her taunting me, my heart still starts at the epithet.

"Yea. How do you do this?" I wonder, pushing myself to stay beside her now.

"It gets easier. Promise. Besides, you're already starting to show it."

* * *

"Hey, Derek? Do you think I could ask you about something?" I keep my eyes on the coffee pouring into my cup.

"Duh, pretty boy."

"Uh... have you ever... well, I..." I can't find the words...

"Spit it out, pretty boy." he chides me gently.

"Look, I really love Maeve... but, I... I don't know. I'm..." I stop when I feel his eyes on me.

"But you're in love with Emily?" he whispers in my ear.

"What?! No! I.. NO! She's just a really good friend!" I stammer, turning to stare at the man.

"Reid?"

"Ugh! I hate you, Derek Morgan!" I groan.

"Go for her, pretty boy... she could use love." Morgan shrugs, leaning against the kitchenette counter.

"75.98% of workplace relationships turn out to be nothing at all. 19% are purely sexual." I sigh, turning around and scanning the bullpen. Emily's at her desk. She's standing, but she leans over the desk, bracing herself on her hands. Her hair falls around her face, shielding her features.

"So don't sleep with her, pretty boy. I doubt she'd even go through with it if you tried." Morgan chuckles.

"Why?" His comment stung.

"Uh... come on, pretty boy! Look at you. And look at her. For one, she'd probably break you..." Morgan laughs at his joke; I'm unamused.

"Thanks..."

"Hey, I was kidding. But don't lie. You like the idea." he presses. I can feel my anger bubbling towards the surface as I face him.

"No, I don't. I don't see her as some toy, Derek! She's a fucking person! She's smart, and funny... and beautiful. Beautiful, Derek. NOT sexy! She works her ass of on everything she does! Not to mention she's more of a profiler than you or I will ever be! She doesn't even have to try. If something's wrong, she knows... and she knows exactly how to get it out of you. Without profiling you. She's incredible. And I don't like the idea. I hate the idea of jumping in bed with her. She... she deserves so much more." I finish, my anger breaking into admiration half way through.

"Who's this? She must be one hell of a woman to get Spencer Reid to cuss..." Emily's laugh from beside me stops my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh..." Reid is stalling.

"Pretty boy was just saying how he's found love..." Morgan is setting him up.

_STOP PROFILING, EMILY!_ My brain screams.

"I'm glad you and Maeve found each other." I lie, the words sliding easily off my tongue. Something tells me I've walked up on something I'll regret later. Reid gives a half smile and dismisses himself. He's avoiding something.

_Stop. He's just a kid._ I think.

"Princess, he wasn't talking about Reid." Morgan's voice draws me out of my head.

"I was afraid of that... Derek... he belongs with Maeve. They're perfect for each other. I can't let him ruin that..." I sigh, moving to refil my coffee.

"Is it your place to decide what he needs?" Derek is scolding me.

"When I'm one of the options... yes." I hiss. I don't mean to sound that way, yet I make no effort to correct myself.

"Princess..." Derek is trying to reason with me.

"Alright. I'll help you." He relents, presumably from realizing I have never lost an argument to him.

* * *

"Alright... if you really want to shut him down... you have to show him there is no hope." Derek sits across from me on his couch, a beer can identical to mine in his hand.

"So I date someone." I don't mean it as a question, though it comes out sounding like it.

"Someone, yes. But not just anyone. You have to choose someone he likes. Someone he doesn't think is bad for you. If he doesn't approve of the relationship, there will be hope that it will end and you'll come crying to him. Also... you need a dominant male. Someone who isn't like him. Make him think he's not your type."

"All that? Not like there is one of those on every corner..." I mumble. We sit in silence, drinking our beer and watching an old horror movie.

"I could be the guy, Em..." Derek finally breaks the silence. I would say I'm outraged, but I had been thinking the same thing.

"You asking me on a date?' I tease him.

"No. I'm asking if you want me to fake out pretty boy."

"Deal."

* * *

"Spencer? Uhm... is there anyway you can... will you come pick me up? I- I don't think I should be driving." I speak into the phone, following Derek's instructions. His fingers move around my knee.

"Of course. Where are you?" Reid sounds worried.

"Derek's." I hear him pause. He is confused.

"I'll be right there." He finally says.

* * *

"I'm dreading this." I murmur, looking Derek up and down. He's wearing only a pairof sweatpants, showing his muscled torso. I'd pulled my hair into a messy bun, trading my pantsuit for my jeans and one of Derek's t-shirts.

"You don't want to be fake mine?" He asks in mock pain. I punch him lightly. The doorbell rescues me from any further discussion. I open the door and smile at Reid. He stares at me openmouthed.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Reid." I mutter, stepping out of thr apartment.

"Where do you think you're going without saying goodbye?" Derek asks, stepping into view and grabbing my arm. He pulls me back and I allow myself to fall against him. His lips against mine make my stomach turn - and not in a good way. I can feel Reid gawking, which is what I need. I pull back then, forcing a smile.

"Let's go, Reid." I sigh, winking at Derek.

"See you tomorrow, Princess." Derek says as I turn to walk away. The smack that rings through the air, accompanied by a sting on my ass causes both Reid and I to jump.

**NOTICE: This is just a little piece I already had written. I have 2 very important people in my life that are currently hospitalized. Writing isn't something I see happening in the near futue, so I figured I'd give you this as something to tide you over. Don't hate me!**


	4. Chapter 4

*Outside POV*

"Thanks for the ride, kid. See you bright and early." Emily smiled, slipping out of the young man's car.

"Tomorrow morning?" Spencer asked, incredulous.

"Yea? We run every morning, Reid." Emily chuckled before walking away, disappearing into her apartment building. Reid sat in his car for a few moments, his mind trying to process the recent events; Emily let herself into her apartment and leaned against the door, hoping to erase the memory of the night.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or am I going to have to profile it out of you?" Emily raised her eyebrow at the genius, easily keeping pace with him as they ran.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the boy questioned simply.

"About... Derek and I?" Emily struggled to say it, "It's not a major thing really. Just... I don't know. Enjoying each other I guess." Emily bit the inside of her jaw as her resolve crumbled. She couldn't stand seeing Reid upset like this. She'd just have to remember to tell Morgan about the change in story.

"Didn't look like nothing." Reid mumbled, pushing himself faster.

"Reid. Stop. Talk to me for a sec?" Emily pleaded, slowing to a walk. Spencer complied, turning to face her.

"Spencer, I... I'm not the kind of woman who... well, who 'dates.' I'm not interested in any sort of relationship. Derek understands that. And we can... well, we can just be physical with each other. It's a release." Emily lied, stuttering to make herself more believable.

"So... you two're using each other?" Reid's eyes grew wider.

"Basically, but... it's okay. It's consensual. Why're you so concerned anyways?" Emily questions suddenly.

"You're my friend, Emily. Am I not allowed to want to know who you're in a relationship with?" Reid replies curtly before jogging down the street.

**NOTICE: I know this is really short, but it was this or leave you guys with a MASSIVE cliff hanger. Cliff hangers are fun and all. But that one would've been just cruel. So for those of you who have PM'd me, my uncle will be fine after a lot of PT; my grandma is still in critical condition. My writing will kind of depend on how I feel. It's one day at a time right now. Much love, EmilyJade.**


	5. Chapter 5

*Emily's POV*

I feel hot breath against my neck. My eyes stay closed - I dont want to see. The bonds against my wrists are tight, cutting into me. I know they'll leave marks.

"Little Miss FBI's not so tough now." The man laughs in my ear. A searing pain in my shoulder followed by a spreadijg warmth indicates my death has begun.

"FBI!" Derek's voice is above me. The tape against my mouth prevents me from screaming to him. The concrete ceiling/floor would most likely keep me quiet either way.

"They may get you out of here, but not unscathed." The man hisses. A sickening crack. An explosion of pain in my side. My ribs. I refuse to cry. I will remain quiet. I will not show fear.

"Prentiss!" Derek's deep voice is like whiskey. I want - no. I need more. My eyes open. He's got his gun trained on the man behind me. Derek lunges suddenly at me. But he isn't after me. The man's running. Running away. Derek and Hotch are after him. Then there's Reid.

"Emily?" His voice is quiet and cracks a little. All I can do is nod. Then he's there, untying me. I slide down to sit against the wall.

"Hey, kid." There's so much more I want to say.

"It's alright now..." he seems like he's reassuring himself more and me. I see him remove his jacket and feel him lay it around my shoulders. I hug it close around me, suddenly aware of only being in a bra and underwear.

"Thanks..." I force a smile for his benefit

"Trust me. Please." There are tears in his eyes. He puts his arms around me and I feel him lift me up.

"I do. I always do." I can barely manage to choke it out before I feel the black drag me under.

* * *

"She'll need constant care for the next few weeks. Whether that means someone moving in with her or moving her in with someone, she needs to live with someone." I hear someone saying. I try to account for myself, going through a mental checklist:

Toes: Wiggle-able

Knees: Lock-able

Hips: Shift-able

Shoulders: Twit-OUCH!

"Emily?" Spencer's voice interrupts my thoughts. I force my eyes open, searching greedily for his face. I need to see him - to see that he's okay.

"Hey, Em." He chuckles at me. He's sitting in a chair beside my bed.

"Hey." I respond. He looks like hell. There're bags under his eyes, and the wrinkles in his clothes make me wonder when he slept last. Only now do I notice the nurse standing in the corner scrawling something on her clipboard.

"May I help you?" I ask. My throat is dry, so my voice cracks.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Prentiss?" she responds.

"It's agent. And fine."

"Right, Agent Prentiss. I have your release papers right here, if you're ready to go home. Dr. Reid has agreed to be your caretaker." the nurse gives me a smile. Hearing this, I look at Spencer.

"You... you what?" I manage to ask.

"JJ has Henry. Hotch has Jack. Rossi... well, he's Rossi. I figured Garcia would've driven you crazy..." Spencer offers me a smile which I return.

"Derek?"

"Morgan... well... uh, he... he's got himself a girl, Emily." he looks uncomfortable and it takes me a minute to realize why.

"That's great." I give him smile. It's a genuine smile.

"Yea. But... I kinda already know where everything is, so... I figured that I'd... I didn't think you'd... if you want I'm sure Garcia will." he stammers. I notice he won't meet my eyes.

"No, Spencer. That's... That's fine." I immediately regret calling him that. Reid. I've always called him Reid.

* * *

"Hang on, Prentiss!" Reid protests, running around his car to me.

"Reid, really. I'm fine." I groan. He ignores me and very slowly puts his arm around my waist. He's careful to stay below my rib cage.

"Can you, um... can you put your arm around me? The doctor said you're not supposed to walk without assistance..." he's nervous. I lay my arm across his shoulders and let him take some of my weight. It feels good to relieve the pressure off my ribs. Slowly, he leads me up to my apartment. He's careful not to rush me, which I'm grateful for. I hadn't realized how much my ribs hurt until he'd helped me into his car at the hospital.

* * *

I hiss in pain as Spencer lowers me onto the bed. My ribs. Goddamn my ribs.

"Emily... I'm sorry." he apologizes and steps away from me a little too quickly. I fall onto the bed and can't bite back the yelp of pain.

"Spe- Reid... come here. Help me up." I gasp, my eyes closed in pain.

"I- I..." he stammers and I feel his arms go around my lower abdomen. He steadies me before stepping away quickly.

"It's fine, kid. Really." I give him a smile and pat the bed beside me. He cautiously perches there, careful not to jar me. He's so thoughtful...

"Uh... Emily? Th-The doctor said I have to re-wrap your shoulder and ribs after showering and every 4 hours... It's been over 4 hours..." He whispers, standing up and facing me. I sigh and gently finger the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Alright..." I carefully use my good arm to slip my bad arm out of the shirt. I'm careful not to look at him.

"I don't know who's more embarrassed..." he attempts a joke. I catch myself giggling and quickly stop myself. I feel his fingers brush against my side as he helps to free me from my shirt. He loosens the ace bandage from around me.

"Uhm... Emily? If... if you're going to keep your... your, uh... If you're going to keep your bra on, I'll need you to lift your arm..." I chuckle at the pink that spreads across his face and comply, raising my arm and resting my forearm against my head. His fingers work quickly, placing a fresh bandage across the stitches on my shoulder and he re-wraps the bandage, going low enough to hold my ribs as well. He lifts my legs and helps me turn to lay down. I rest against the pillows and offer Spencer a smile when he lays the sheet over me.

"I'll get you some tea?" he offers and leaves the room without waiting for an answer. I flip through channels and wait for him to return. It only takes a few minutes and then he's there, handing me a white and green mug.

"Uhm... Spencer? Do... do you think you could stay in here for a little bit?" I regret it as soon as it's out of my mouth.

"S-sure." he looks confused for a moment but sits beside me and leans back with his own mug. I turn onto my side carefully and face him. Having him here is comforting. I don't have to worry. He won't let anything happen to me...


	6. Chapter 6

*Emily's POV*

I'm back with him. The man. I try to fight him, straining at the wire around my wrists. I feel a sharp pain explode in my side, but I can't figure out why. He's not touching me… The unsub is across the room typing something on a computer... There's nothing touching me there…

"I know you think that by doing this to me, you're avenging your father. But you aren't." I whisper to him. He freezes and my breath catches as he turns around. This isn't the unsub. This is Spencer Reid. No. This can't be happening. His face twists into a smile. No…

I bolt upright in bed and grab my side, feeling my ribs protesting. Spencer's wicked smile is burned into my brain. I attribute my sobbing to the pain medication's side effects. Then he's there. He kneels by my bed and reaches for my hand which I give him.

"Emily? It was just a dream… It's alright…" he murmurs, squeezing my hand. I nod, still trying to recover.

"Why don't you lay down…?" He stands and carefully removes my other hand from my side.

"Because I honestly think that any movement might kill me…" I offer him a smile, but am careful not to laugh – I doubt my ribs could take it.

"Just try… I'll help you." He kneels gently on the bed next to me and holds me by my elbows.

"Relax back. I've got you." I do as he says, letting him hold my weight. I have to admit, it was a relief in my side. He holds me still for a moment then carefully lowers me onto my back.

"Thanks, Spe-Reid." I correct myself, kicking my brain mentally.

"You can call me Spencer if you like. I've ditched 'Prentiss.'" He laughs.

"Alright. Spencer."

"I can stay here with you for a while if you like." He offers. I feel my face head up and duck my head, letting my hair hide my face.

"You don't have to." I shrug.

"And if I want to? Just to make sure you're okay?" He moves my hair back.

"Then you're more than welcome." I immediately forget the small laugh. Damn ribs. He smiles and moves around to the other side of the bed and sits next to me, leaning back on the pillows.

"Where'd you get that?" I wonder, tracing my finger over a long thin scar on his forearm. He helps me turn onto my side, relieving my ribs that much further.

"Henkel." He states simply.

"I didn't know he scared you like that… I mean… I'm sorry." I'm babbling. Why am I babbling?!

"Relax, Em. It's fine. It's nothing major. Just a scratch." He gives me a smile and I feel myself relax.

"Emily." I teasingly correct him.

"Oh, shut up. At least I don't call you 'Princess' like Derek." He laughs and nudges me lightly.

"True. True." I carefully move a few inches towards him and rest my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me and I'm suddenly tired again.

"How do you do that?" I wonder aloud.

"Do what?"

"I hadn't even stopped shaking from that nightmare and now I'm exhausted again."

"I don't know. Why don't you just get some sleep?" He offers. I nod slightly before succumbing to sleep.

"Morning, Princess." Reid laughs.

"Shut up, Derek Morgan." I try not to laugh.

"You ready for this awkwardness?" He stands and moves to sit on the other side of me.

"Ready for what?" I have no idea what he's talking about.

"You can't shower alone, Emily. And – no offense – you reek. Bad." He smiles and brushes my hair back out of my eyes. I glare at him before trying to get up.

"Hang on!" he protests, trying to help me.

"Spencer, if you think I'm letting you degrade me to the point of seeing me naked AND carrying me to the bathroom, you've got another thing coming." I glare at him.

"Whoa! Okay… I just wanted to make sure you didn't want you to hurt yourself." He holds his hands up in surrender. I don't know why I'm angry with him…

"It's fine, Spencer…" I feel horrible. He was only trying to help me and I snapped at him. I touch his cheek fondly before padding off to the bathroom.

"What exactly is it that I cannot do?" I wonder, turning the water on in the shower and pulling a towel from under the sink.

"He said that you're a fall risk… meaning I have to watch and make sure you don't fall. That and you can't really undress yourself." He's suddenly serious.

"I think you just want to watch me shower." I joke. He blushes and shakes his head profusely.

"Are you going to help me or what?" I wonder, sliding my good arm out of my t-shirt.

"Sorry…" he mumbles before helping me. He carefully pulls my shirt out so I can slip my other arm out before he lifts it over my head. I chuckle when his eyes widen which causes him to blush.

"Spencer thinks I'm seeeeeeexy." I tease, slipping my shorts down my hips.

"N-no!" he protests.

"Oh. So Spencer Reid thinks I'm ugly." I frown and wink playfully at him. He carefully slides his long fingers under the band of my sportsbra and tugs it up and off of me. The bandage is the last to go before I'm left in just my underwear.

"That's not it at all." He says, all playfulness gone from his voice. I feel myself blush again as I slide my underwear off and step into the shower. He holds my elbow to steady me.

"I'm sorry, Emily." He mumbles, carefully touching the stitches across my shoulder. I attempt a shrug.

"You should never have to deal with that, Em…" The seriousness in his tone gives me goosebumps.

"It's part of the job." I smile at him and quickly wash myself off as fast as I can. This is so degrading.

"I-I tell you what... can I trust you to stay on the bed? I'll leave you to dress and make us some breakfast?" he offers, sliding his arm around my damp waist.

"Fiiiiine." I laugh. His mouth twists up into a smile. A smile that makes my heart stop. His arm around me causes goosebumps to spring up on my arms. He settles me on the bed and hands me my clothes.

"Be good." He laughs, squeezing my good shoulder.

**A/N: I know this is sort of jumpy and just random fluff. So apparently (due to PM's) you guys want me to give an update on my grandmother for each fic chapter... I'm touched guys. My grandmother is physically okay. Other than her kidney. Our #1 concern is her mental health at this point.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aren't I a wonderful author? 2 chapters in one day! Much love, my little Reidiss army! XOXO, EmilyJade**

*Spencer's POV*

I leave Emily sitting on her bed and head downstairs. I know I shouldn't leave her unattended, but I don't know how much longer I can control myself. She's so beautiful... too beautiful, really: the way her black hair cascades like silk to her shoulders; the way her pale skin gives her the appearance of marble. That's it. That's what she reminds me of: a perfectly sculpted goddess. She's like a great artist's number one success. Her strong arms and back are chiseled... perfect. Her hair is never out of place. Her lips are full, irresistible. And her body... there aren't words. I shake my head profusely. I shouldn't be thinking about this! I have a girlfriend. I open the refrigerator and pull out a carton of eggs. I set to scrambling eggs for Emily.

"You don't have to do this for me, you know." Emily's voice whispers from behind me. I jump, my hand bumping the hot stove top.

"Jesus, Emily!" I hiss, holding my hand.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you." She looks sad, her eyes wide. Only now do I notice the rest of her... she's wearing a tight pair of jeans that hug her hips perfectly. The dark color looks nice on her. She covers the top half of her with a red scooping v-neck t-shirt. She looks stunning.

"Spencer?" She crosses the room slowly, a hand on her side. Her other hand reaches out and touches my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" she looks concerned.

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?" I blink forcefully before returning to the eggs.

"You were staring at me." she mumbles, going to the cabinet and reaching for a mug.

"Emily." I groan, going to stand behind her. I reach over her and get it down for her. She backs into me and gasps.

"Spencer..."

"I'm sorry." I gasp out, moving away from her quickly. Her hand had brushed against me.

"It's alright. I really am sorry, Spencer." she murmurs, moving quickly away from me and pulling the bar stool out to sit on.

"You were supposed to be in bed." I chide her, filling the mug with coffee and sitting it in front of her.

"I got lonely." she chuckles. My heart breaks when I hear her gasp in pain.

"I'm fine. Really." she assures me. I assume my face betrayed me. I nod and slide the eggs onto a plate and turn off the stove. She accepts them with a warm smile, but stands up instead of touching them. She goes to the cabinet and uses her good arm to pull down another plate. Sitting back down, she scrapes half of the eggs onto the other plate and pats the seat next to her.

"Emily. You need the protein." I purse my lips and sit next to her, not touching the plate.

"This is too much already. Eat." she pushes the plate closer to me.

"Fine. But if I eat, you have to cooperate." I sigh, stabbing a piece of egg with the fork.

* * *

"Emily?" I call up the stairs.

"Yes?" Emily appears at the top of the staircase and looks down at me.

"You have visitors." I give her a small smile, knowing visitors are the last thing she wants. I cross the distance between us quickly, sliding my arm around her waist to help her down the stairs.

"Who is it?" she murmurs in my ear.

"Garcia and JJ."

"God love them, I really am not in the mood for visitors. I know they're being thoughtful, but I just... I just need rest." she sighs quietly. I'm not sure if she's talking to me or herself...

"Reid!" she half hisses, half whimpers. Her grip on me tightens.

"What is it?" I stop and turn to her, one hand on each of her elbows. Her eyes are clenched in pain.

"I... I don't know. My side..." I can barely hear her.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her.

"Is now really the time for this conversation?!" she hisses harshly at me. I chalk it up to the pain. Without giving her time to protest, I carefully scoop her up and walk down the stairs with her.

"Put me down, Spencer." She's pleading.

"Relax. I can't help you while you're half way down the stairs." I soothe her, carefully guiding her into the downstairs bathroom.

"You have to trust me, Emily." I reassure her, sliding my fingers under the hem of her t-shirt. She is clearly uncomfortable as I carefully nudge her shirt up and over her head. I frown as she attempts to cross her arms over her chest.

"I'm not looking at you." I assure her, cautiously tugging her arms away. Seeing her without a shirt honestly isn't much different that with a shirt - due to her bandage - but she still manages to drive me crazy. A small strip of pale skin is visible by her pants, but the ace bandage covers the rest of her. My fingers work to unwrap her, afraid of what I'll see underneath. Halfway through unwrapping her, I stop and laugh.

"What's so funny?!" she looks hurt. Without thinking, I brush the back of my fingers against her cheek, trying to comfort her.

"Nothing, Emily. You wrapped yourself, didn't you?"

"Yes! What's so wrong with that?" She glares at me.

"Well... somehow there's a huge knot in the bandage. I assume that's what was hurting you." I offer her a smile as I quickly undo it and rewrap her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I snapped at you..." She has tears in her eyes, so I cautiously pull her into a hug. She shakes slightly, holding onto me tightly. I trace little patterns across her bandage-covered back.

"Hey, it's okay Em. Don't worry about it." I whisper, moving my hand up to comb through her hair.

"N-no. It's not okay. You've been so kind and all I've done is make it harder on you. I'm sorry, Spencer." She's full on crying now, her face buried in my neck. I know this position has to be straining her ribs, so I slowly shift her so she's sitting across my legs. I rock her gently, one hand holding hers and the other meandering aimlessly across her back. She eventually stops crying, and I squeeze her gently.

"Come here, Emily." I sigh, shifting so she's straddling my knees. I'm careful to keep her back from my... area. I need her to understand that this I care about her, but especially as a friend.

"Spencer..." she's uncomfortable.

"Just listen to me. Alright? Emily, you're like my best friend. Okay? I'd do anything for you. I offered to help you. I mean, you're more than welcome to start cooperating. It'd make my life easier." I laugh at the joking glare she gives me, "But don't you _ever_ apologize to me. I love you, Emily." She smiles, the first genuine smile I've seen in a while.

"I think JJ and Garcia are going to think I'm dead..." Emily laughs, effectively ending the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

*Spencer's POV*

Emily sits sandwiched between JJ and Garcia on the couch in her living room. She shoots me looks occasionally, a silent conversation passing between us. I know she's exhausted.

"Hey, Jen?" I yawn, deciding Emily's suffered long enough.

"Yea?" She turns those blue eyes on me and smiles. I remember when she used to be able to melt me with that blue... but not anymore. Now the only thing I want to see is brown. Deep brown. No. Not brown. I don't know what color eyes Maeve has. Her eyes should be the only ones I want!

"I think Emily could use some rest. She's had quite an exciting day." I laugh, standing and moving towards the three women. Emily smiles at me appreciatively.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." JJ pouts as I gently pull Emily off of the couch.

"Hey, Spence? I need to talk to you for a sec privately before I go." JJ informs me nonchalantly.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then. Wish me goodnight, my beautiful raven!" Garcia smiles, holding her arms open for Emily. The brunette steps forward into the embrace.

"Please let go, G..." Emily gasps. I immediately step forward and pull her free.

"I'm so sorry, sugarplum. I forget." Garcia frowns, moving to the door.

"It's fine, Pen." Emily gives a half smile. The robust blonde excuses herself from the condo, mumbling something about Kevin.

"Gimme a sec, Jen. Come on, Emily. Mind if I talk to JJ while you shower?" I ask, leading the tall brunette to the staircase.

"I'm allowed?" she pokes her finger at my stomach and begins the ascent.

"If you be good, then yes." I reason, sliding my shoulder under her arm so as to take more of her weight off of her.

"I promise!" she laughs as we reach the top, "I've got it from here."

"Let me get you in the shower, then I'll leave you." I give her a half smile. She's clearly unhappy with this. I follow her to the master bathroom and lean against the sink as she slides her jeans off her hips. I laugh and help her step out of them so she doesn't have to bend over.

"You look like a penguin when you try to bend over." I tell her, aiding her in sliding her shirt over her head.

"Well, sorry! It's not like I'm crippled or anything." she glares at me, moving her arms to cover herself.

"Are you ever going to stop doing that? It's not like I'm going to rape you or something." She flinches at my words, and I realize the bitterness in my words.

"I know you wouldn't..." she whimpers, tugging the bandage around her to take it off. I sigh and help her in the shower.

"Go talk to JJ." I know my words hurt her, but I also know Emily. Apologizing now won't mean anything. I leave the room, closing the room behind me.

"Jen?" I call, moving down the stairs to an empty living room.

"I was getting some water." she says from behind me, making me jump.

"You scared me. What'd you want to talk about?" I perch on the arm of the couch and look at her, waiting.

"You and Maeve." she gives me a knowing look.

"Why?"

"Spencer, you need to talk to her. You're staying with your colleague. And partaking in very personal actions with her." JJ's mouth twists into a half smile.

"What are you talking about, Jen?"

"You're seeing Emily naked. I think Maeve deserves to know about it. Bottom line. It's your choice... but I really think you should tell her, Spence." she steps forward and slips her arms around my waist quickly before exiting the apartment.

* * *

_"Spencer?"_ The voice on the line sounded panicked.

"Yea. It's me."

_"What's wrong? We only talk on Sundays. It's not Sunday."_ Her panic level is rising.

"N-nothing. I just need-wanted to talk."

_"Oh. Couldn't it wait until Sunday?_" she asks, sighing in relief.

"Yes. But... I-I was afraid I'd back out."

_"Okay? So let's talk. What's up?"_ she's trying to sound casual.

"I-I've told you about Emily? I- Prentiss. I've told you about Prentiss?"

_"The woman you work with?"_ she wonders.

"Yes. Well... we were on a case. And... she, well... she was hurt."

_"I'm so sorry, Spencer..."_ She's confused.

"Yea. Well, anyways... I'm staying with her."

_"Ohkay?"_ I know I should get to the point.

"I bandage her ribs daily and help her shower." I blurt out. There's silence on the other line.

"Hello?" I ask.

_"I'm here."_ She responds. She's trying to hide something.

_"You're profiling me, Spencer."_ she laughs.

"Attempting."

_"We should stop, Spencer..."_ She doesn't seem upset...

"Wha-Why?!" I blink furiously at the moisture in my eyes.

_"You have feelings for her, Spencer. You wouldn't have told me about it if you didn't."_ I feel like she's smiling, but I can't be sure.

"No, JJ... she said I should tell you."

_"Spencer, you didn't call me just because she told you to. It's okay for you to want to be with someone else. I'll always be your friend. And I'm always going to be here for you."_ Her words are kind and I feel myself smile.

"Thank you, Maeve."

_"I love you, Spencer. Now go get her, tiger."_ She laughs. The line goes dead.

**Family Update: Grandma started dialysis yesterday. They think it will fix her mentally as well. She is rarely lucid and thinks we are trying to kill her. Thank you for the support and patience.**


End file.
